


buzzed confession — a. daiki;

by 99liners



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ you are high and he is your crush. oh boy, a bad combination.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: works: anime;





	buzzed confession — a. daiki;

**Author's Note:**

> request: Anonymous said: an I request a fic where y/n is a little high/buzzed and is being really affectionate with aomine and he’s just desensitized (but secretly enjoys it) 😍 teen romance lmao

> **pairings** : _aomine daiki x gn!reader_
> 
> **genre** : _fluff, crack fic._
> 
> **words** : _1.551_
> 
> **warnings** : _**don’t do drugs you dopeheads.**_
> 
> **request** : _Anonymous said: an I request a fic where y/n is a little high/buzzed and is being really affectionate with aomine and he’s just desensitized (but secretly enjoys it) 😍 teen romance lmao_

* * *

daiki is the last person who would get involved with drugs, he has never even tried a cigarette before although his dumb classmates have tried to convince him quite a number of times but daiki ain’t budging. he sneaks in alcohol everyone now and then with the reluctant help of satsuki, but drugs is a huge no no. he cares too much about his body and wants to stay fit under any circumstances. being in high school, he must stay true to his sport so he can get good offers from institutions.

you, on the other hand, are one of those classmates who have tried to get him to smoke up, at least once. you do not have any kind of malice intention but if he is high, it would be far easier to just confess to him since he is too much of a blockhead to see that you clearly simp for him, your heart eyes always directed towards him (of course, you look away the moment he so much as breathes in your direction).

well, he cannot really feel it, for further clarifications no one really can. contrary to how expressive you believe yourself to be, you are actually too closed in to let anyone know your feelings. you are not necessarily trying to hide your feelings, you are simply like this, a typical textbook tsundere character. but hey, you did flash him a shy little smile a month ago during a match, how dumb does he have to be to not get that you like him? what more do you need to do? you smiled! a wholesome smile, just the way you practiced in front of the mirror countless of times (although, when you practiced the same in front of your friends, they were mortified cause they said and i quoth “y/n, that is creepy as fuck. just try and be natural instead.” psst, dumb kids.)

sighing, you thought of devising other plans but none of them guaranteed success until one of your friends suggested that when people are high, they get confident. hm, is that so? that should work just fine then, not like you might sound way out of character or anything haha, no. you will sound confident, and sexy just the way, you know, daiki likes his partners.

and that brings us to you, smoking up a joint one of the dopeheads lot made. you did not really think before taking the first puff, which brings us next to you coughing out of your mind as the burning marijuana passed through your trachea.

“holy shit,” you recovered after a while, your throat feeling hoarse, “i do not feel any change though.”

“bruh, you should try at least try three to four puffs before feeling the effects.”

you gawked at the guy in front of you, is he trying to kill you? you can swear, another puff of that charring ash and it will set your entire throat on fire. reluctantly, you took the joint from his fingers and took another puff. you did not feel the urge to cough out this time but instead it left a very bitter taste in your mouth. the third puff was similar to the previous one, the bitter taste lessening in intensity however. fourth puff and it stopped giving you a burning sensation but it was felt like merely smoke, leaving behind no aftereffects of any kind.

“it is not working,” you looked at the guy after your last puff.

“you have to let go.”

“let go of what?” you raised an eyebrow, confused, “y’all high from god knows what but i am leaving. this is a waste of my time,” you handed him back the joint and left with a soft sigh, you really had your hopes high.

you heard the guy saying that you have to give it some time to work its _supposed_ magic while you were leaving, but you did not really pay it mind. boy, you really should have because the moment you started walking towards the outside corridor which leads to the main entrance, every step you took felt like you were walking on water. the reaction pressure provided by the ground felt like a jolt, like the water you just stepped on was sent flying away to make space for your feet which felt so tiny.

staring at your feet, it felt like the walls around you were enclosing closer in so you looked up at once. the walls around you felt so wobbly, like they were moving in a wave. you could not help but giggle at that as you made your way through the corridor. your feet stopped in front of the high school basketball practice room and you could not fight the temptation to walk in. more like you did not want to fight and rather pushed open the door by yourself.

it was the last quarter of practice before they could call it a day so every one was too focused on the match to pay you any mind. momoi noticed you when the door opened with a loud _swoosh_ noise. she flashed you a smile and went back to the clipboard in her hand, writing something down diligently.

you are one lucky bastard since the coach had already left because the raucous you created after that, would definitely get you suspended from school:

you walked further to where daiki was playing, he was busy dribbling the ball between his legs and matching the timing with his shots when your voice caught him off-guard.

“yah aomine! take off the top already!” you yelled at him, following with a mischievous giggle.

daiki stopped for a second and turned to you, “do i know you?”

“fucking bastard! don’t pretend you don’t know me! i can feel you staring at me all the time during lunch. tell me, how much for the tank top to be lifted from your chiseled abs?”

daiki gave you a look before letting a short chuckle escape through his lips when he noticed your redshot eyes, “you are high as a kite.”

“no senpai! kites do not have wings,” you grinned at your analogy.

daiki shook his head before scoring the hoop to which you cheered like it is a real match in a stadium.

“he isn’t that great, you know,” wakamatsu trailed off, clearly jealous of the attention daiki receives.

feigning ignorance to your very presence, your heart eyes and your constant remarks, daiki focused back in his game.

you kept trying to catch his attention but he paid you no mind.

“senpai is so rude!!” you puffed up your cheeks in anger and sat down on the floor in the middle of the court.

daiki was approaching the hoop at full speed and almost crashed into your figure but managed to stop himself in time, “are you crazy?! i could have hit you bad!!” his yell resounded in the practice halls.

you felt tears pricking at your eyes from the unexpected outburst. why is he being like this? you just want his attention.

daiki sighed, noticing your glossy eyes and crouched to your level, his weight resting on his knees, “what do you want?”

“won’t tell you, senpai is rude,” you mumbled, playing with your fingers resting atop your lap.

daiki sighed again, “won’t yell at you again, promise.”

you looked up at him when his tone changed to a much gentler one, well as gentle as daiki’s voice will ever physically get because he is incapable of showing emotions, “i like a boy but he is too oblivious to it. what should i do?” you looked at him, your eyes eager, almost shining like two orbs.

daiki pat your hair softly, “mhm. that is a tough one, just kick him in the balls to bring him to the reality,” he suggested, albeit with a straight face like it was a million-dollar advice before getting up, his hands on his hips as he wiped his face with the hem of his top.

you visibly gulped as your eyes fell on his semi-covered abs. you got up too, gathering the basketball in your shaky hands and just when daiki had let his guard down, you hit him with the ball right where the sun does not shine.

“what the fuck!!” daiki screamed in anguish, as he fell on his ass, covering his crotch area.

“i took your advice,” you grinned again, your mind feeling groggy now from the constant sleeping sensation that the marijuana had on you.

“you could have just told me you liked me like a normal human being!!” daiki yelled again, as the rest of the members gathered around him, trying to hold in their laughter.

you frowned again, your teeth catching your lower lip in an adorable pout, “senpai just said he would not yell at me!”

daiki groaned, almost at the verge of tears himself from the pain but sakurai was quick to bring a couple of ice packs. daiki let a shaky moan when he dropped the ice pack on his crotch area which finally erupted the laughter that everyone was one desperately trying to hold back in.

daiki shot you look before letting his features relax. there was a smile playing on his lips, an endearing one, “you dopehead.”

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is deeply appreciated.✨  
> feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
